District 12
District 12 is the smallest and most impoverished district in Panem. It is responsible for the procurement of coal for the Capitol, but it is the only district without a secondary industry to help bolster the economy. Furthermore, coal production is the least important of the industries in Panem since District 5 discovered clean energy. As such, most of the coal mined in the district is sent to District 1 to be turned into diamonds, but the production lines in the more affluent district are such that District 12 is often blamed for the routine shortages. Industry Jobs * Coal Miner * Mine Operator * Coal Processor * Foreman * Explosive Expert * Supply Manager Victors Beena Greene Beena Greene was the first victor from District 12 in the Hunger Games. She was the victor of the Thirty-First Hunger Games. Beena spent most of her life in District 12, and she mentored tributes for nineteen years before she managed to bring one home. During the year of the Seventy-Second Hunger Games, Beena was diagnosed with a serious heart condition and was taken to the Capitol for treatment. Unfortunately, the severity of the condition requires a heart transplant, and Beena is a rare blood type with no matches in sight. Since the Capitol does not search the districts for forceful transplants--it is against Panem's Constitution--Beena has been kept alive by machines for three years, unable to return to her district and unable to do much of anything. She is alive only because the Capitol does not wish to announce her death. Her constant absence has led to many assuming that she was deceased. Haymitch Abernathy Haymitch Abernathy is the victor of the Fiftieth Hunger Games. He has been noted to be the town drunk for years, and he is rarely seen in the district proper. Rather, he usually holes himself in his house in the Victors' Village and drinks. Since Beena's hospitalization, Haymitch has been forced to mentor both tributes from District 12 alone; a task which he barely handles. Peeta Mellark Peeta Mellark is the victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Upon returning home, Peeta reconnected with several friends and began spearheading a campaign to gentrify the district. Chief among those plans was his desire to turn District 12 into a career district. He had been working with several people in District 12 to build a training facility for the tributes. Geography There are four major areas of District 12: The Town, The Seam, the West Side, and Victors' Village. Each of these areas is different from one another and as such is distinctly unique. The Town The Town is the section of District 12 which Beena Greene and Peeta Mellark are from. It is a small area of the district, only about 1/10 of the district's size, which is filled with the shops and businesses that are present in District 12. Only the marginally wealthy live in this area, and they are still greatly impoverished compared to most other districts. The Seam The Seam is the section of District 12 which Haymitch Abernathy is from. It is a massive area of the district, housing ninety percent of the population, but all of them are greatly impoverished. Nearly everyone in this section is a coal miner, and as such, it is also the least healthy portion of District 12 as there is not proper medical care. The forty-seven mines that District 12 operates are also located around the edge of this area. The West Side The West Side is a forbidden part of District 12 which used to house the forty-one medicine factories that District 12 used to operate. When the factories were closed after the Fiftieth Hunger Games, this entire area of the district was fenced off and entrance into it became punishable by death. Victors' Village The Victors' Village is a small area of District 12 filled with twelve massive mansions created by the Capitol at the beginning of the Hunger Games to house the victors of the district. There is one in every district, but only three mansions in District 12 have ever been used. Beena Greene's Mansion Beena Green's Mansion is the home of the victor of the Thirty-First Hunger Games. She lived in the mansion ever since her victory, and her husband, Oaken, continues to live there while she is in the Capitol receiving treatment for her heart condition. The mansion is huge and has a large pool in its yard which Beena had built after the Forty-Third Hunger Games because seven tributes died by drowning because they never learned to swim. As such, she ensured that her daughter and all of her daughter's friends were decent swimmers. The mansion has seven bedrooms, a large dining room, and kitchen, a study, a library, a games room, a large living room, adjoining sitting room, and three additional rooms which Beena uses to house her various hobbies since becoming a victor. Haymitch Abernathy's Mansion * Haymitch Abernathy's mansion is the home of the victor of the Fiftieth Hunger Games. He has lived there, alone, since his victory because his family was killed by President Snow just before he returned home to his district. Haymitch is a deeply troubled alcoholic, and he never has anyone clean his mansion for him. As such, the entire building is filthy and riddled with waste and empty bottles of alcohol. The inside has never been cleaned in the twenty-four years that Haymitch has lived there. The outside is kept pristine by Capitol landscapers, but the building gives the impression of neglect and abandonment. The mansion has five bedrooms, a large study, a library, dining room, kitchen, a parlor, a living room, and a wine cellar which Haymitch had added. However, as Haymitch has spent his time drinking instead of living his life, there is little evidence of any activities aside from his drinking present in the house. Peeta Mellark's Mansion Peeta Mellark's Mansion is the home of the victor of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. He currently has not started living in it, as he is in the Capitol, but he plans to invite his friend and love Garnet Aimes to live with him when he discovers that Garnet was kicked out of his home because of their relationship. Peeta's house has Seven bedrooms, a parlor, a dining room, a custom kitchen, a large living room, a study, a library, an exercise room, and three miscellaneous rooms which Peeta will use for the various paintings he does as his Hunger Games talent. Furthermore, Peeta will renovate the backyard to include a pool and massive deck area. Eventually, Peeta will start running a Tribute Training Program from his home in Victors' Village, and he will frequently have visitors over to discuss the training. Notable Residents * Peeta Mellark * Haymitch Abernathy * Madge Undersee * Delly Cartwright * Garnet Aimes * Beena Greene * Kolton Amberly * Reese Donner Trivia * After Haymitch won his Games by outsmarting the Gamemakers and using the forcefield as a weapon, President Snow shut down all of the medicine factories that helped perpetuate the district's economy. He also moved the fence inward several miles and nearly incapacitated the district as punishment for Haymitch's actions. However, there has been a push in the Capitol to expand and reopen the factories to lessen the heavy burden it is putting on the Capitol to make the medicines themselves. * District 12 is the only district in Panem that does not have a proper park or swimming hole in the district. This is because the former park was outside the district's new perimeter when Snow downsized it. * In order to prevent the miners from realizing the valuable commodity they are mining, the district is told that coal does not make diamonds. Category:Survival Games